Dance, Dance
by cerisepommepoire
Summary: Both Akaashi and Bokuto dance to survive, but not in the same way. How these two boys opposited by everything would get to communicate with each other, to know each other, to begin to live. Dance AU. Bokuaka. A lot of other ships such as Kuroken, Iwaoi, Tsukiyama. (Translation from a french fanfiction)


Hello everybody !

That fanfiction is a translation, the original writer isn't me but a french named Nakaa-chan, and I love soooo much his fanfiction. Seriously. And Bokuaka isn't even in my OTPs !

So, I offered her my translation. I'm a french too, so if you notice translation's mistakes, please let me know !

Oh, and everything under this text is from Nakaa-chan.

 _Hello everybody._  
 _There is my first Haikyuu fanfiction!, hope you'll like it._  
 _I've already written some chapters, I still think about how often I'll post them._  
 _Bokuaka, dance AU. With a lot of other ships from Karasuno, Kuroken and Iwaoi as guest stars._  
 _I'm not a dancer myself, so all my sources come from Internet. If you notice mistakes, big ones or small ones, of course let me know :)_

 _So, enjoy !_

The door slamed and shook every adjacent walls at the same time. Akaashi raised his eyes up, focused his stare right in front of him. That was the big day.

Barely graduated from the biggest and most prestigious dance school in the whole London, Akaashi Keiji, finally felt his dreams take off from the ground. Today he really auditioned for the first time

"Hey Keiji !, a voice screamed in his back, harshly bringing him back to reality. If you go out, you'll buy me Chocapic, heh ?!"

Akaashi sighed, and turned himself in front of the old seedy block which currently served him as an apartment. On the top, in the penultimate flat, a grey-haired head was surpassing the door.

Lev Haiba was the neighbour living in front of Akaashi's flat. To be honest this one didn't appreciate him a lot. His juvenile behavior and his habit of constantly introducing himself in Akaashi's life wasn't really pleasant for this one. In fact, since he has arrived in the building, Lev had taken a place in the life of every residents of the block. Today Akaashi already knew everything about his life, and shared a large part of his things with him. That wasn't like he had the choice. Lev knew how to reverse every situations in order to receive what he wanted.

"I'll fix your kitchen' piping in exchange, but I need to be feed, y'know, to..."

Akaashi raised his hand up, meaning that the deal was made, and he heard his neighbourg's victorious screams behind him.

Lev was from Russia. He strangely hasn't spoke a lot about his life there. Few details here and there. On the other hand, he could talk about the Red Place road to Big Ben during hours. Akaashi knew that he had had to do a lot of jobs from Warsaw to Vienna, from Berlin to Paris. Consequently, today, he was specialized in many exercises, and offered his assistance when he need to.

Firmly grabbing his bag's handle between his fingers, Keiji took his walk back, and his thoughts at the same time.

How lucky could he be, thinking about the ad he found about an enrollment of dancers and actors for a new musical comedy project a week after being graduated. Barely believing what he had seen, Akaashi had snatched the paper from the bored streetlamp where it was hooked, and had decided, after approximately five minutes of hesitation, to try his luck by auditioning

So the night before he had reviewed the path leading to the little theater where auditions take place almost fifty times, so much that he knew the address by heart and he could go there eyes closed. Then, he had to leave the district where he lived. Oh, even if he complained about his flat, he had to admit that it was well situated, close to the center of London, between the most beautiful theaters, the biggest shops and fashionable restaurants. The place was lively, and basically, Keiji was grateful for the life he could have here.

He raised his eyes up, glared at building's top and walkers in front of him, smiling, invigorated by an optimism inflating his hope; when suddenly, he felt that he has hit somebody. Abruptly coming back on Earth, he sharply moved himself away from the newcomer.

"Well then, miss, you're lost in your thoughts ? the stranger muttered to him, a tall oddball guy with cat eyes and black jet messy hair, probably styled according to a fashion Akaashi didn't know.

That kind of asshole who enjoyed accosting Akaashi in order to look down at him, he had known a lot, so he curtly replied :

-Excuse me ? That tone of yours seems a bit scornful and that doesn't please to me.

The unknown guy looked a bit surprised, but his mocking face came back almost immediately.

-Oh, I apologize sir, I didn't know I was talking to a man from the high society, he declared, talking with a fake burgher's accent very ridiculous. Maybe I should offer you a hand-kissing, in that case ?

And before Keiji could see it coming, the cat-eyed man held his hand and kissed it. Animated by a sudden fierce energy, he pulled with his all strength he had on his wrist.

-Let me go, he growled, but without all the crowd around him he would have shouted.

-You suddenly become shy ?", he replied, and Keiji shivered by anger.

He was about to throw his leg between the stranger's, when a little figure snaked through the crowd of London streets and came to check the situation.

"KUROO ! The newcomer shouted. What are you doing again !?

With a dobious movement, he grabbed the wrist of the denominated Kuroo and finally released his prisoner, who tried to hide his relief as well as he could.

-Oh, it's okay Kenma, we were just laughing a bit my friend and I... muttered Kuroo again putting his arm around the shoulders of the smallest boy.

This one hastened to chase his hand, and said to Akaashi :

"We are sorry, sir.

That was only few words, but Akaashi could hear that Kenma's voice was shaking, hesitating, obviously uncomfortable with that situation.

-Our artists are kind to love to play the comedians, he babbled.

Akaashi wasn't sure he had understood, so he raised up an eyebrow at the word "artist".

-Besides, Kuroo said again, catching Keiji's shoulder, a little glance on our skills ?"

He couldn't understand what was happening to him the tallest pushed him through the crowd, so much that he found himself on the edge of a circle formed by the mob. In the center, a young man with quirky hair was moving on the ground to a pretentious music and amused himself by calling that dance. Akaashi couldn't help but let his eyebrows be raised up, discomfited. No, he'll probably never understand fashions like hip hop or whatever else. That wasn't his register.

But, just for few seconds, Akaashi and the proclaimed dancer's stares met each others, and immediately, Keiji had a kind of feeling. A _bad_ feeling.

Before he could think about that, the artist stood up, and with his whole highness, he was a bit taller than Akaashi. He had globular eyes, bushed. Keiji furrowed his nose. On the top of that, he was probably drugged. His hair was dyed black and white, and Akaashi didn't really appreciate his spiky hairstyle.

He was wearing a t-shirt way too large for him, washy, tretched, spotted. A jean revealing almost the whole colorful underwear he was wearing below, and expensive sneakers which would cost twice his other clothes price. Finally, around his neck was exposed a collar made with big golden chains, and on his head, a white and light blue cap on.

To be clear, Akaashi disliked him immediately, so he looked for a way to escape. After all, he still had a way to go, and he didn't have any time to waste.

"Hello everybody ! The dancer exclaimed as Akaashi left the crowd. I'm Bokuto, I'm a dancer, and this is Kuroo, our rap artist, and Kenma, our DJ. You can buy our CD for 5 pounds, and if you want to see me again, you can sign this petition to let us live in London. That would help us a lot, thanks !"

Keiji hardly heard his last words, he was already driving away. But without understanding why, he felt like he needed to turn around.

Giving a peek behind him, everything he had seen was the crowd disbanded, and the said Bokuto vainly offered his empty petition and unsold CDs. Kuroo by his side parading the same snide smile and Kenma tinkering with an old CD player's ropes.

He felt bad a moment, practically slowed down, to check that at least somebody was going to take pity of them and buy something. Unfortunately, Bokuto's stare met Akaashi's, and he glanced at him, seeming more stunned than the first time, and Akaashi hurried to turn away.

After all, everybody had to ravel out with their own misery. And Akaashi had this audition to take.

 _Hope you've enjoyed that first chapter!_  
 _Let me know about your opinions by letting an review, that will always make me happy !_  
 _Akaashi is a character really hard to use, but interesting. I've done my best._

 _Once again, I hope you've enjoyed, have a good day ! 3_


End file.
